


Like Heaven to Touch

by shellygurumi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Fluff, Human Castiel, Inspired by Music, M/M, Marijuana, Music, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas bump into each other at a Donovan concert and after some lyrical flirting, decide to go home together. </p>
<p>A continuing series of ficlets in the life of Dean and Cas as two college students in the late 1960s, listening to music and occasionally lighting up for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like Heaven to Touch

Donovan was up on stage, guitar hung over his shoulder, singing  _[Sunshine Superman](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U9zxj4RE0O8)_ , and the crowd was swaying and smiling to the music. Dean was somewhere in the middle of everyone, eyes closed as he listened and bobbed his head. When someone bumped his shoulder while moving through the audience, Dean opened his eyes, glaring at the offending man. He watched a dark haired guy turn, offer an apologetic wave of his hand and a nod before weaving his way towards the stage.

The moment he saw that man's face, though, Dean was enraptured. The song shifted to  _[Mellow Yellow](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J8DgszzXOo0)_  and Dean thought he could understand what being mad about saffron might be like as he followed the other man towards the front. The dark haired man stopped as close to the stage as he could get, a light smile on his face and blue eyes aglow. Even in the darkness of the venue, those eyes were so brightly colored that Dean couldn't help but notice them. There was an air of innocence in the way he smiled, yet mature at the same time. 

He sidled up to the other man and stopped, bumping his shoulder in a fake-accidental way, his own eyes focused on Donovan as he sang. From the corner of his eye, he could see the man turn to look at him, narrow his eyes and his smile shifted to a smirk. Dean gave it a moment, then fully faced the other man. He gave an upward nod and looked the man up and down before nodding to the stage. 

"Dude's far out, huh?" Dean said, leaning in so he could be heard.

"He is," the other man replied, his voice much deeper than Dean expected it to be. Dean's eyes went a bit wide and that smirk on the other man's lips deepened.

"Yeah..." Dean nodded and turned back to watch the performance. The man did the same and they stood together listening as the song ended and  _[Wear Your Love Like Heaven](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5i0zq91Ocz0)_  started. Donovan sang the night away and Dean and the dark haired man stayed near to each other until the singer went off stage and the crowd began to disperse.

As the dark haired man caught Dean's eye as he turned to walk away. Dean was trapped like a fish on a hook and followed right after him, just as he had during the show. "Hey, man."

"Hey," the guy said, back over his shoulder, still walking. 

"Name's Dean." 

The man turned on his heel and faced Dean, wandering backwards, "Hello, Dean."

"[Won't you tell me your name?](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hzM71scYw0M)" Dean's did his best impression of Jim Morrison's voice.

"Cas," There was a bit of a twinkle of amusement in his eyes as he answered. 

"Cas, groovy. Hey, Cas. Say, I gotta question for you."

"Okay."

Cas nearly walked into someone and Dean reached out, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him to a stop. He nodded at the man behind Cas and then looked back, "[Do you believe in magic?](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y23WN9t_WVU)"

"In a young girl's heart?" Cas scoffed a laugh and raised a brow.

"Gonna make me go Sgt. Pepper? [Do you believe in a love at first sight?](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBDF04fQKtQ)" 

"Yes," Cas nodded and pulled away from Dean's grasp. "I'm certain that it happens all the time."

Dean laughed and continued after the man until they were out on the street, cool night air filling his lungs after leaving the warm, stuffy venue. 

"Well, you know, IF you believe in magic, come along with me, and we'll dance into morning, till it's just you and me."

"Maybe..." Castiel shrugged, "if the music is right."

"Man, music I know," Dean looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, it's [the time of the season](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfwFpRnOeGg) for loving..."

"You could have used that to ask me my name," Cas pointed out.

"It was more fun to talk about lovin'," Dean grinned. "Where you heading?"

"I'm going to [Strawberry Fields](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J3jrWVp2L7U)..." 

Dean laughed as their game of lyrics continued, "What, not [Scarborough Fair](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nWu6ney5hYQ)?" 

"I would, but I don't have parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme," Cas shrugged his shoulders, lifting his arms and wore an expression of helplessness.

Dean wanted to kiss him, instead he stepped closer to Cas and looked down into his eyes, "Let me sleep all night... in your [Soul Kitchen](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=58ceB8U9N3w)." 

The other man held his gaze. They were too far into each other's personal space, people might notice, but everyone who just left the concert and were milling about were mostly hippies, smoking pot or necking. Cas's lips parted as he tilted his chin up, bringing their faces just the slightest bit closer.

The mood shifted between them and Cas quietly sang, "[Pardon the way that I stare](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NGFToiLtXro)..."

Dean would have made a joke about Cas pulling Frankie Valli, but he was caught in the stare and softly singing voice. He'd never admit to saying it later, but he cleared his throat and replied with, "There are no words left to speak."

The smile he was rewarded with, the same unique, small smile Cas wore while he was listening to the music, a private expression of a specific kind of happiness, was excuse enough for Dean to have quoted a song like that. Cas set a hand on Dean's chest and stood on his toes enough to lean in and speak.

"I would be like heaven to touch," he murmured in that deep, gruff voice, warm breath tickling across Dean's ear.

Dean closed his eyes and let out a small groan. His voice was husky as he managed another line from the song, "I wanna hold you so much."

Cas stepped back and smirked once again, taking Dean by the hand and pulling him along down the street. Once Dean was moving, they dropped hands to avoid too much attention. Cas led them a few blocks through the city streets and eventually into an apartment building. After heading up a few flights of stairs and down a hall, Cas unlocked the door and let them in, leaning back against it after shutting the door behind them.

Dean glanced around the modest apartment and looked back to Cas.

"[Isn't it good?](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lY5i4-rWh44)" Cas asked, smiling and pushing off the door.

"As long as I don't have to sleep in the bathtub, sure." 

"I don't have to work in the morning, so no," Cas put a hand to Dean's chest and pushed him towards the couch, where Dean sat obediently.

Cas straddled him there, resting his hands on Dean's shoulders as Dean's settled on Cas's hips. Their lips were drawn near to each other, a hair's breath from kissing before Dean's hands tightened their grip and he leaned forward.

The kiss was heated from the start, hard and deep. Dean opened his mouth, urging Cas to part his lips as well and let his tongue explore. The lyrics were gone, replaced instead with soft sounds of pleasure and the wet sound of lips. Cas's hands slid back into Dean's hair and he pressed his body down into Dean's. Both men reveled in the kiss until Dean broke it with a laugh.

"You know, you've got some girly taste in music," he continued the kiss along Cas's jaw.

The dark haired man rolled his eyes but still smirked as he had all night. "Not everyone wants to be Jim Morrison all the time." 

"Still," he nipped at Cas's neck, causing the man to gasp. "You'll be singing the Mama's and the Papa's next."

"I will not tolerate insult to Mama Cass," he said sternly, even as he closed his eyes, face slack with pleasure while Dean sucked at his neck. "We have the name thing going."

Dean ran his hands up along the small of Cas's back, pulling him in and feeling him up. He liked the way the smaller man arched his back at the touch. "Still not as sexy as the Doors."

Cas brought his lips back to Dean's ear and in a gravel deep voice, nothing like the Mama's and the Papa's, he sang, "[Stars fading](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PpzB_Akopug), but I linger on, dear, still craving your kiss. I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear, just saying this..." 

He trailed off with the song and caught Dean's lips in another hard kiss, pushing him back against the couch. Dean couldn't say he'd be a fan of Mama Cass anytime soon, but he could learn to live with the lyrics as long as his Cas was the one singing them. The kiss was returned eagerly and Dean's hands found their way beneath the other man's shirt.

The kiss woke a passion in both of them that made their pants uncomfortably tight. Dean shifted his hold on Cas to wind both arms around his hips. He scooted to the edge of the couch and stood, hauling Cas up along with him. The smaller man wrapped his legs about Dean's waist and pulled back from the kiss with a look of surprise.

"Where's the bedroom?" Dean ask, voice husky and eyes half lidded.

"Depends," Cas said, cheekily. "[Will you still love me tomorrow?](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHvoNmBLhVI)"

Dean dropped his head to Cas's shoulder and had to laugh for lack of any other reaction. He groaned playfully as he looked back at Cas, seeing the man's faux serious expressions. "What's that damn song say? If you wanna know if he loves you so, [it's in his kiss](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4KN6TFhy2I), right?" 

A slow smile spread over Cas's lips, he nodded towards a door, "That's where it is."

"And here's your kiss," Dean growled and kissed Cas roughly as he carried him to the bedroom. 


	2. Do You Love Me?

After that first night spent together after the concert, Dean and Cas started seeing each other regularly. As it turned out, Cas found what he was looking for in Dean’s kiss and Dean decidedly “still loved him tomorrow.” Since then, they met every so often at each other’s apartment and went out to diners. (Cas liked milkshakes, Dean liked pie and they both loved burgers.) Dean learned that Cas’s full name was Castiel, but he preferred the shortened version and Dean had to agree. They were both students at the nearby university, but Dean studied engineering and Cas majored in social science, so they never really crossed each other’s paths on campus.

Though they got along rather well, Dean continued to tease Cas about his taste in music. That didn’t stop either of them from playing records or the radio whenever they got together to study, it just caused a lot of eye rolling and groaning, followed by glaring and empty threats.

They were at Cas’s apartment today, sprawled out in the living room. Dean was lounging on the couch with a book in his lap and Cas was laid out on the floor on his stomach, feet kicked up and chin propped in his hands as he read. The radio was playing quietly in the background, tuned to Cas’s favorite station, which Dean did his best to ignore until they played better songs. 

“This next tune is from a few years back, but it never fails to make me want to dance, how about you?” the disc jockey said before the crooning voice of the Contours’ lead singer [took over the air waves](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Muu7FxdCG4U).

_“You broke my heart, ‘cause I couldn’t dance...”_

Cas gasped and sat up right away, eyes going wide.

“What?” Dean asked, moderately irritated. 

“This song,” he said, getting to his feet and walking over to the radio to turn it up. They missed a couple lines while talking, but the intro wasn’t quite over.

_“Let you know, I can really shake ‘em down...”_

The music paused and Cas grinned at Dean, who looked back suspiciously, expecting another slow and cheesy song. When all of a sudden the music burst in and the crooning turned to exuberant singing.

_“Do you love me? I can really move! Do you love me? I’m in the groove!”_

Cas went back to Dean and stole the book off his lap, tossing it onto the coffee table and taking Dean by the hands to pull him to his feet. “Come on.”

“What, aw, Cas...” Dean still stood, letting the other man keep a hold of his hand. He smiled even as he dragged his heels getting up, because even though he played at being annoyed by all of Cas’s choices in music, he loved the way the songs made Cas light up. 

“We’re dancing,” Cas stated firmly. “You needed a break from that book anyway, before your eyes bored a hole in it.” 

Dean laughed now and gave in to Cas and the music as well. It was actually a great song, that was something they could both agree on that fact. Upbeat, fun and by definition, a song to dance to, Dean couldn’t deny enjoying it. 

_“Watch me now! Work! Work! Ah, work it baby! Work! Work! Well, you’re driving me crazy!”_

Cas twisted his hips and shook his shoulders and though he was usually so stiff and quiet when he was on campus or out in public, when they were alone in the apartment and his favorite songs were playing, he let it all go. He loosened up and smiled brightly, he held Dean’s hand like he would never let go. Dean couldn’t deny him anything in those moments, and so he danced as well, getting his hips into it and making a dirtier dance of it than Cas did. They hadn’t often danced together, but watching Dean now made Cas laugh and shake his head. 

_“I can Mash-Potato! I can do the Twist! Tell me baby! Mmm, do you like it like this?”_

When they said Mash Potato, Cas swiveled his feet, shifting back and forth in the dance move. When they said the Twist, Cas waved his arms about and twisted his hips, kicking his feet out as he shifted weight from one leg to the other. He grinned up at Dean and sang along with the song’s “do you like it like this?” 

They were both laughing as Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and gave him a tug, both of them doing the twist through the chorus of the song. Dean lost track of who was kicking which foot when and ended up tripping Cas, who lost his balance and fell against Dean’s chest.

“Aw, hell, I like my dancing better,” Dean said, leering at Cas as he wound an arm around the other man’s waist. 

_“Watch me now, oh! Work! Work! Ah, shake it up, shake it! Work! Work! Ah, shake 'em, shake 'em down! Work! Work! Ah, little bit of soul now! Work!”_

With his arm pinning Cas close, their hips pressed together. As Dean moved his hips from side to side, Cas had little choice but to follow. Their eyes met in a lust-filled stare and the laughter died away. They both bent their knees and Dean moved one leg between Cas’s, rolling their hips in beat with the music. A slow grin covered Cas’s lips, just as it had the night they met, and he draped both arms over Dean’s shoulders. Their dance had instantly gone from silly and fun to sexy and fun when Dean changed the moves.

“I think I like your dancing better, too,” Cas agreed, still shaking his shoulders with the beat. “Too bad we can’t dance like this out in the dance halls.”

“Well, we aren’t at the hop, Cas, and I like our dress code better.” He brought his spare hand up to untuck Cas’s shirt, sliding both hands beneath it to press against his lower back. 

“You would like it better,” Cas shook his head, but didn’t stop Dean. 

_“Do you love me? Do you love me? Now, do you love me? Do you love me?”_


	3. Live For Today

Castiel stormed into Dean's apartment, slamming the door open and back closed again the minute he was inside. He threw his school bag into a chair and stood in the middle of the floor, eyes closed, fists clenched and took a deep breath.

"Whoa," Dean said, sitting up from where he was reclined on the couch and stood. "Wanna talk about it, Cas?"

"I cannot believe the nerve of some people!" Castiel said, nearly seething. 

Dean moved to stand in front of him and set his hands on Castiel's hips, "Alright, who do I have to beat up?" 

"I'm perfectly capable of beating people up on my own, thank you," Cas opened his eyes to glare at Dean.

Dean knew that when Castiel snapped, it wasn't aimed at him, he was just the closest target. If Cas was actually mad at him, he'd be at his own apartment, not Dean's. "Oookay, talk to me. What happened?"

"My professor is being a bigoted asshole. He's completely out of line and I think giving me poor grades just because he doesn't like me."

"Why wouldn't he like you?" Dean slid his hands around to Castiel's back, pulling him into a hug.

"I don't know!" Castiel leaned forward and rested his head on Dean's shoulder. He nearly melted into the other man's hold. "He just started being rude to me one day and since then my grades have fallen even though I put in more work than half the other students."

"Well, clearly he's an asshole," Dean said, tipping his head to rest against Castiel's. His arms wound tighter around Cas's smaller body and kept him close. "You should forget about him."

"He'll be there, though... he won't go away and he's going to carry on hating me."

"Yeah, but Cas, the semester will end and you'll manage, then you'll never have to take another class with him again. If you're worried, we can talk to your adviser about it or something?"

Castiel took another deep breath and finally relaxed completely in Dean's arms. "Yes, I suppose so..."

"In the meantime... We're both here... I could use a study break. We could put on some music... Maybe get a little high?" Dean grinned and began placing kisses to Castiel's neck.

The warm laughter from Cas was answer enough. Dean left one more kiss just behind Castiel’s ear, then pulled away. Going over to the record player, he put on a vinyl from the Grass Roots while Castiel uncovered Dean’s hidden stash. He kept it in a book that had the center cut out to make space for a few joints he already had rolled and a lighter. 

After a few pops and crackles, [Rob Gill’s voice on the record sang out in a deep ton](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hXXnb327QI0)e, “When I think of all the worries people seem to find and how they're in a hurry to complicate their mind...” Dean grinned and sauntered his way over to Castiel, picking up to sing along with the song, eyes focused on his boyfriend. “By chasing after money and dreams that can't come true, I'm glad that we are different, we've better things to do, may others plan their future, I'm busy lovin' you.”

By the time he got to the last line, Dean had his hands on Castiel’s hips again, pulling them flush against each other and grinding a bit. Castiel closed his eyes and smiled, and murmuring along with the song, “One, two, three, four.” 

Castiel stole another kiss as the song broke into chorus and then pulled away. They settled on the floor and Castiel handed one of the joints over to Dean, leaving the others in the book beside them. Dean lit it up and sucked some of the smoke in, holding it in his mouth for a moment before tilting his head back, letting it trail away from his lips, “Mm, yeah.”

He passed the joint over to Cas, who took a drag while Dean continued singing, the chorus now over. Cas let the smoke out through an open-mouthed smile, eyes locked on Dean’s. The shared gaze didn’t last long before Dean looked down to focus on Castiel’s mouth, crawling towards him on the floor as he sang in a low voice.

“We were never meant to worry the way that people do, and I don't need to hurry as long as I'm with you. We'll take it nice and easy and use my simple plan. You'll be--”

Cas broke the lyrics by leaning forward to cut Dean off with a sudden kiss, then pulled away to finish the line, “I'll be your lovin' man. We'll take the most from living, have pleasure while we can...” Dean laughed and, together, they both sang the “two, three, four, sha-la-lala, lala live for today...” 

Dean closed the distance left between them, straddling Castiel’s lap and stealing the joint from him. He took a drag of it and held the smoke inside. Bringing a hand up, he cupped Cas’s cheek and brushed a thumb across his lower lip. Cas took the signal and parted his lips, leaning forward a bit, offering his mouth to Dean. Their lips came together and Dean opened his mouth, exhaling the smoke directly into Castiel’s. His hand slipped down from Cas’s cheek to rest on his shoulder, a finger gently grazing the other’s neck. 

Cas inhaled Dean’s breath, the smoke, his essence, in a way. He held it in his lungs as long as he could, before tilting his head back and blowing the smoke out in a long stream through pursed lips. When he did, Dean leaned in and started kissing at Cas’s neck and surrendered the joint to Cas’s hand to free his own. Fingers worked open the buttons of Cas’s shirt so he could trail kisses down along his collarbone. 

“Baby, I need to feel you inside of me,” Dean murmured against Castiel’s neck, the words of the song. He kept brushing his lips over any bit of skin he could get to on Cas, “I got to feel you deep inside of me, Baby, please come close to me, I got to have you now, please, please, please.” Cas took a drag of the joint, only to let it out just as quick in a shuddered breath and quiet moan. 

“Dean...” He shivered, free hand gripping the front of Dean’s shirt. He kept his head tilted away so Dean could have all the access he wanted or needed to kiss and bite and suck at the skin of his neck. He managed to sing along in a breathy manner, “Gimme some-a lovin', gimme some-a lovin', Baby, gimme some-a lovin'...” 


	4. Are You Experienced?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean hasn't heard that new Jimi Hendrix Album yet

Cas was a different person when he was high. Dean always thought he was gorgeous, but when he was sober, Cas was a lot more serious and a lot more reserved. He would stare sternly at his homework or school books, remain focused and serious. Even when they were goofing around or flirting, Castiel's expressions were small, secretive little smiles and a crafty glint in his eye. It worked for his subtlety cocky demeanor, but it was much different from when he got stoned. After lighting up, Cas couldn't sit still, he liked to smile wide and bright and he laughed more. He also got deep. Cas was the type of guy who would make strange observations about whatever caught his attention.

Right now, Dean was cooking in Cas's kitchen while Cas was laid out on the couch, one leg hanging off the edge, one hung over the arm of the couch. He held the joint between thumb and forefinger, his arm stretched out off the couch. The guy was all-together disheveled, his hair in every direction, wearing only a white tee shirt, which was hiked up showing off a bit of his hip. His feet were bare and he wore a pair of jeans that hung so loose around his hips that they were probably Dean's. Every so often, Dean would just gaze out of the kitchen at Cas and smile. It was a nice view.

"Have you ever been experienced?" Cas said out of nowhere, staring up at the ceiling fan, which spun slowly around in circles, cooling them off in the early-summer heat. "Not necessarily stoned... but beautiful."

Dean tipped his head, confused by that one, "Not sure I'm followin' there, Cas."

Cas sat upright suddenly and struggled to turn himself around on the couch and face Dean. "You don't know that?"

"Know what?" Dean shook his head.

"Jimi Hendrix said that. Haven’t you heard the album?” 

“You know, I didn’t realize you liked Hendrix,” Dean grinned at Cas, whose tastes tended to lean towards the more vanilla.

“I didn’t know you didn’t,” Cas scoffed and stood up. The jeans fell lower, revealing his hip bones in a way that made Dean lose his train of thought. Cas ran his free hand back through his hair and padded his way over to the turntable and his collection of records. Flipping through, he pulled out the Jimi Hendrix Experience record, held the joint between his lips and put the record on.

The static fizzled for a brief moment before “[Purple Haze](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4913gaj0_4w)” started playing. Jimi Hendrix’s guitar broke into the sound like a staccato assault before the drums kicked in and his usual psychedelic style began playing. Cas nodded his head, pulling the joint from his lips, and turned. He began strutting towards the kitchen and Dean, walking forward as if his hips were leading him along. 

He lifted both arms, moved his shoulders to the beat, ran a hand through his hair, and wore an expression that looked like he was having sex. Dean’s hands stilled, his eyes glued to Cas and his jaw dropped. “Shit, Cas...”

Blue eyes lifted to catch Dean’s expression and Cas just grinned, like the fucker knew exactly what he was doing to Dean. He made his way into the kitchen and sidled up behind Dean, slipping one arm around the taller man’s waist, hand settling on his stomach, fingers slipping just under the hem of his shirt. Cas rested his chin on Dean’s shoulder and brought the joint up to Dean’s lips in offer, “You should get high with me and listen to this album.”

“Hard to cook while high, Cas,” Dean said, even as he leaned back against Cas’s chest.

“Finish it later,” he said dismissively, placing kisses along Dean’s neck and pushing his hips forward a bit.

“You’re a bad influence sometimes, you know that?”

“Can’t let you keep that title all the time.”

Dean laughed, head tipping down and a little smile on his lips. “Yeah, alright.” 

“Good,” Cas placed one more kiss to Dean’s neck and Dean turned around in his arms. Leaning back against the counter, Dean grabbed the back of Cas’s neck and pulled him in, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Gimme that thing,” He stole the joint from Cas’s fingers and took a drag, held it a moment, then let it out slowly. He kissed Cas once more, then let the other man lead him out of the kitchen. They laid on the floor of Cas’s living room, bodies arranged in the shape of a T, with Dean’s head on Cas’s stomach. Cas ran a hand through Dean’s hair and hummed along to the song as they traded the joint back and forth until it was done.

When [the last song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QoNIgKPKvN0) on the B side played, Cas quoted along with the last line as Jimi spoke, “Have you ever been experienced? Not necessarily stoned, but... beautiful?”

Dean smiled and turned his head on Cas’s stomach, he looked up at the man that had been his lover since that fated day at the concert and simply said, “Yeah...”


End file.
